


Undiscovered Lies

by feveredpitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, because of the sensitive subject matter, bones being an asshole, post STID, rated m for mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones' hesitations about his relationship with Jim stems from how his previous marriage ended. Unfortunately, history ends up repeating itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undiscovered Lies

Jim remembered the first time he laid eyes on Leonard McCoy. They sat on that shuttle side by side and Jim remembered starting at the broken doctor thinking _the universe picked the two biggest clusterfucks on the planet and put them right next to each other._ Jim's life wasn't worth much and it sent him running to Starfleet. But Starfleet isn't what saved him - Leonard McCoy was. It wasn't long before the stranger that threw up not so gracefully on his shoes became his _Bones_. 

Things were never easy for them - they were both too stubborn, too headstrong to give in to what they both knew that they wanted. 

Bones resisted so long for the obvious reasons. He left behind the entire life he had built for himself. His reputation, his family, his home - all gone. All because of a love that wasn't supposed to fail.  He took an oath to Jocelyn Darnell before his family and God and all of Savannah that he was going to love her and cherish her until death. He didn't even make it a year before his practice took over his life and the cute nurse from radiology took over his dick. Jocelyn wasn't stupid; she was nothing if not practical and knew that the reputation of being a doctor's wife in their tight knit community was a powerful ally so she withstood Leonard's infidelity with a tight smile. It got to the point for Bones though that he couldn't keep up the facade. He knew that it wasn't fair for Jocelyn to stay with her when he couldn't bare to be faithful. Although he wasn't that noble of a man. He was selfish and when the nurse decided she wanted to be the next Mrs. McCoy, Bones knew it was time to make a break. So he gave Jocelyn everything she wanted and more, threw whatever could fit in his small duffel and got in his truck and drove. He drank for the next 6 months and when he finally sobered up for more than 12 hours, he found a note from a Captain Pike in his hotel room in Iowa letting him know what time his shuttle left for Starfleet. He ended up at Starfleet because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants, he can't let some pretty blue eyed farm boy get him into that amount of trouble again.

Jim's adamant resistance was a little more straightforward and a lot less damaging of his character than Bones'.  He didn't really have any other direction to go besides Starfleet, even though it was the last place in the entire galaxy he wanted to be. He grew up with his mother barely being able to look at him in the face because of her great loss he represented. So he ran away from the mother that could never really love him and the step-father that told him every minute how much of a disappointment to Winona he really was. He went from seedy bar to seedy bar, fighting and fucking his way straight to the bottom and that is exactly how Pike found him. _What would your father think if he could see you like this?_ The words were never said out loud, but the message was clear. Pike sized him up pretty well that their first meeting. He knew he couldn't lay the guilt trip of him to honor his father's legacy; he did one better. _I dare you to do better._ He dared Jim to be something his father was never able to be. And Jim was always one for a good challenge.

 Like every other love story in the history of love stories, the story of Jim and Bones (Leonard axed the cute mashup _Jones_ very early in their relationship), it began with a confession of feelings. Actually it began with a sloppy kiss that tasted like stale beer and cheap whiskey. Jim woke up the next morning with a new sense of purpose Leonard's fingertips bruised into his hipbones. Leonard woke up remembering how much he loved the feel of a warm body next to him first thing in the morning. It was the most addicting feeling in the world, in his opinion. For completely separate reasons, they fell together over and over again until they practically became a single unit. Jim loved Bones; Bones loved that Jim loved him. It was a perfect situation for both of them and Leonard was very content as things were. Leonard was both surprised and happy to find out that Jim could keep him satisfied on a sexual level without being too clingy emotionally which saved Bones from trying to sneak around San Francisco. 

It was three glorious and stress free years for Jim and Bones when they both got the assignment for permanent duty aboard the USS Enterprise. It was Jim's dream - both to serve as Captain and to have Bones serving as his CMO. That night they celebrated over and over again and as they laid side by side shining with sweat and breathing heavily, Jim grabbed Bones' hand and whispered the two words that would set Leonard into his downward spiral. _Marry me_. Bones didn't know if it was the post orgasmic bliss or the adrenaline from his permanent assignment as CMO, but before he knew what he was doing he was whispering of _course, Jim. Like you even have to ask._

Less than a year into their marriage, Bones got the itch again and turned back to his old ways. Luckily, being the charming doctor he was, he was easily able to manipulate an impressionable nurse into keeping their tryst a secret. He fell too easily into the same old habits that had ruined his previous life; you would think he would have learned his lesson by now. For the next couple of months, he pretended he was happy with his situation. He fooled himself into thinking that he could fuck around during the day and return happily to Jim at night and things would be different this time.

Things started to get rocky though. Khan happened. Radiation poisoning happened. And Jim died on him. Bones worked tirelessly to come up with a solution to bring his husband back to him. But things were never the same after that. Jim wasn't the same after that; he wasn't the same optimistic, sunny man that Bones had married. So Leonard played the dutiful and concerned husband and tried to talk to him about 

"I don't know why you did it," Jim stated plainly.

"Why I did what?" Bones knew what he was referring to though.

"Why you brought me back. Seems like you're life would be a hell of a lot easier without me in the picture," Jim's voice was thick with contempt.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why wou--"

"Goddammit Leonard," Jim yelled, "just stop it! Stop acting like you don't know exactly what the hell I am talking about." He turned to face his husband, his blue eyes filled with a rage and anger that Leonard has never seen directed at him before.

Bones couldn't even muster up the courage to look him in the eye at that point.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jim spat at him.

The two men sat in silence for what seemed like hours. 

"I never--"

"Dont."

"Jim," Bones started again.

"I. Said. Don't." Jim said, all too evenly for Bones' liking.

A few more minutes passed before Jim broke the uneasy silence once more.

"Did you ever really love me?"

"You know that I did," Bones answered.

"I don't know shit right now. All I know is the man I thought was the kindest, gentlest, most noble man I have ever known turned out to be a cheating bastard," Jim's voice had lost all of his bitter edge and was just sad now.

Bones tried to reach out for Jim's hand, but Jim jerked it back.

"Don't. I know where those hands have been." Jim rose, refusing to look Leonard in the eyes again. "I took the liberty of having my Captain's quarters furnished. You can keep these as your official CMO quarters. I'm sure you'll be glad to be able to use a bed for your activities. I'm sure your desk could use a break."

Jim started walking towards the door before Bones caught him by the elbow.

"Please. Don't leave like this. We can work through this."

More than anything else, Leonard was determined to not have failed at one more thing in his life.

Jim met his eyes once more and the anger had been replaced with a deep, unabiding sadness. He just shook his head softly before turning away again.

"Please, just say something. Anything," Bones whispered.

Jim looked down at his hand. He slid the simple gold band off of his finger before turning around to Bones. He placed the ring in Leonard's hands.

"Happy anniversary, Leonard."


End file.
